The present invention is directed to a gun type device for dispensing fluid having an expandable bladder member for storing fluid under pressure, and more particularly, to a gun type device in which a pressurized fluid chamber, a trigger control device and a shooting nozzle are provided as separate units which can be individually held or attached to a user's body.
Bladder guns having on-board pumps are known, such as disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/672,941, filed on Jun. 28, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,827, issued Sep. 1, 1998, which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. Such guns have generally been filled with water for use as toys and have proven to be extremely popular and successful in the market. However, a user is required to manually actuate the pump which takes additional time and may be difficult for younger users.
It would be desirable to provide a gun which can be rapidly charged using an external pressurized fluid source, such as public water, which is readily available. It would be desirable to allow rapid charging of the gun without the need for using a manual pump. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a gun which is provided in discrete components which can be separately secured to or carried by the user.